Untill my last breath
by larrytheturtle
Summary: SET IN NM. Bella is pregnant with Edwards vampire child but edward is gone and wont know he has a daughter. The pregnancy is killing Bella and she will find him untill her last breath...Im gonna put M because it will include lots of er minor (?) swearing.


**There will be a poem for each chapter at the beginning it summarises the chapter but in a way to want you to read more. I'll try not to give everything away but yeah please read and I'm going to try to not add these in the beginnings.**

 **Sorry if I don't update much but it's because I'm dealing with loads at the minute and my crappy laptop is not always working!**

 **Before I start the actual story I want to say my disclaimer for this whole fanfic: I do not own twilight!**

 **Okay I'll stop blabbing so you can read my story.**

 **See you at the bottom!**

 _ **POEM = ITALICS**_

 _My name is Bella_

 _I am 18_

 _Today my daddy slapped me_

 _He hadn't ever touched me_

 _But now I know what he is really_

 _I told him I was pregnant_

 _And his reaction was strange_

 _He started yelling_

 _In my face_

 _Without a care_

 _He said the baby was a demon_

 _A living thing from hell_

 _I told him I loved her/him_

 _That he/she was my angel_

 _That my baby was the only thing that kept me sane_

 _I said to him_

 _I hate him_

 _I said to him_

 _A father wouldn't do that to his daughter_

 _I said to him_

 _Don't be surprised if you find me gone in the morning_

 _Now I'm running, running to save me and my baby_

 _I'm going to the abandoned Cullen Manor_

 _My old loves home_

 _I know I won't be able to survive on my own_

 _I will survive_

 _I will have a life_

 _I will save this baby from the dangers of the earth_

 _I will_

 _I will_

 _If I can survive this pregnancy…._

 _ **BELLA'S POV…**_

I heard the key in the lock, signalling Charlie, my dad, is home.

I squirmed in my seat preparing for the worst. I was going to tell my dad I was pregnant.

However I couldn't say that my child was part vampire. That the father of the baby was a vampire. And I wouldn't survive the pregnancy without being turned. If I wasn't turned I was going to die.

I hated the fact that, because there were no vampires left in forks, my baby would have to grow up with no mother and a father who didn't even know she existed. This is my entire fault.

He came in and was surprised to see me on the couch seen as I hardly ever sitting there.

"Bells?"

"Hey dad? Um….I've got something to tell you."

"Go ahead," he said cracking open a can of beer.

"I…er…I'm…er…um….p-pr-pregnant!" I choked out , avoiding eye contact with him.

His face turned purple then green the red, on and on a rainbow until he settled for red.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Listen dad, I –"

The next thing I knew, Charlie slapped me, something no one had ever done to me. I raised my hand to the angry, red marks on my left cheek and peeked at him.

"AFTER EVERYTHING IVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU REPAY ME BY GETTING KNOCKED UP? WHO WAS IT? CULLEN? A ONE NIGHT STAND? YOUR ONLY EIGHTEEN FOR HEAVENS SAKE! YOU ARE NOT THE DAUGHTER I BROUGHT UP, YOU ARE JUST A SLUTTY WHORE WHO TOOK HER PLACE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

I stared at my father in shock and horror. Was he really chucking me out?

I ran out of the living room and to my room where I flung myself on the bed and started to sob.

My father no longer loved me.

My love of my life was gone.

I'm pregnant with a vampire child.

I had no reason to live except for my baby.

I must live for my baby!

And for those people who did really care for me…like Renee and Phil.

Renee and Phil! They still love me.

I grabbed my phone and dialled her.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Bella honey?"

"Yeah…um it's me and I have to tell you something!"

"I'm…pregnant" I said so quietly I could barely hear myself.

"PREGNANT?!" she screeched.

"Um….yes"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, I AM DISCUSTED BY YOU! YOUR ONLY EIGHTEEN AND YOUR PREGNANT! WHAT ARE YOU? A SLUT? A WHORE THAT LIKES GETTING KNOCKED UP? I-" I cut her of; I couldn't bear to go through this conversation again.

I grabbed my duffel bag and filled it with my necessaries: cloths, toiletries and things like that.

I flew down the stairs and went to the living room were my dad was lounging on the sofa, watching the baseball game.

"Bye dad," I said softly but he didn't even turn his head a fraction.

I left the living room and closed the front door, tears silent tears streaming down my face.

I got in my truck and started driving down the familiar road to the abandoned Cullen manor.

I was halfway there when my gas meter started flashing. No please not now, this can't be happening!

"Fuck!" I screamed and hit my driving wheel cursing until finally, I got out the cab and started walking. I could see a fleck if white in the distance and I knew I was close; I had never walked here cause _he_ had never let me.

Just thinking about him brought tears in my eyes as I memorised the shade of his copper bronze hair, his golden eyes, his flawless lips.

As I approached the house, memories flashed in my mind: when I first met the Cullens, when Alice used to drag me there to play Bella Barbie, that dreaded time when the sick vampire, James, hunted me.

I gasped as I realised that everything was the same. It was if they still lived here but wasn't in at the moment.

I ran up the stairs to _his_ room and pushed the door open.

Flinging myself on the couch, I cried all night knowing he would never come back and that he would never know he has a child who is killing me at the moment.

 **Hello again!**

 **I don't know where this will go but hey! OMG I just realised I did 1k wrighting! Yay!**


End file.
